Clancy Jarvis
Clancy Jarvis is a playable character in Resident Evil 7: Biohazard. He was a cameraman for the paranormal internet series, Sewer Gators. He was involved in the Dulvey Haunted House case of June 2017. He was voiced by Tony Vogel, and modeled after Manuel Trillo. Biography Arriving at the Dulvey House Clancy assumed the duties of cameraman for the TV series around June following the departure of a previous cameraman. In his first investigation with the team, the show's producer, Andre Strickland, picked the Dulvey Haunted House in the American South to film, taking Clancy and the show's presenter, Peter Walken with him. The three broke into the abandoned house to rehearse the show, but it soon became clear something was wrong when Andre disappeared. Clancy and Pete ventured through the house in search of Andre, no longer interested in continuing the rehearsals. Finding a lever to a secret passageway where noises were heard from, Clancy and Pete expected to find Andre inside. Reaching a ladder, Clancy climbed down into a basement where Andre's corpse was found. Clancy was then attacked by Jack Baker and knocked unconscious. When he woke up, he found himself tied up to a chair next to an unconscious Pete. Pete soon woke up himself, found a knife and tried to cut Clancy free from his restraints. However, before he could he was stabbed in the back by a woman, who then approached and stabbed Clancy in the leg. The woman menaced Clancy with the knife, but before she could do more, she was tackled by the injured Pete. The woman continued stabbing Pete as they struggled out of the light of the room, out of Clancy's view. A few seconds later, Clancy saw Pete's decapitated head roll toward him from the shadows. After this, Clancy began to hear the woman's breathing behind him, until she reached out and grabbed at his face from behind, eventually climbing over him to menace him with the knife. "Bedroom" In the "Bedroom" DLC, it is shown that Clancy was eventually moved to the master bedroom, where Jack's wife Marguerite gives him "food" and mentions that their "daughter" likes him, before leaving the room. Clancy, however, easily frees himself and looks for an escape route somewhere within the room, as well as the adjacent storage room. Eventually, he discovers a hatch underneath his bed. When he makes loud sounds in finding hidden items, he is forced to return to his bed and revert items back to where they were to keep his cover safe from Marguerite. Marguerite gives Clancy more food, but Clancy uses the utensils given to him as part of his escape. Using the puzzles around the room, he manages to acquire the hatch's key in the storage room, but Marguerite arrives in the room without Clancy in bed. Clancy lunges at her and stabs her in the throat; although this does not kill her, it does incapacitate her. He unlocks the hatch and escapes as Marguerite's threats can be heard. "Nightmare" Clancy returns as the playable character for the Nightmare scenario, where Jack captures Clancy during a failed escape attempt and tells him he has "friends" that want to meet him. He then has to fight several Molded and Jack himself as he battles to escape several waves of enemies and survive until 5 AM. "21" Clancy tried to escape, but gets knocked unconscious by Lucas, however. He takes him to a room with another person, Hoffman. Lucas forces them to play a life or death game of Blackjack, where whoever gets a number higher than 21 loses. Clancy wins, and Hoffman dies by Lucas' torturing machines later on. However, since Lucas had string attached to him, he is still able to make Hoffman play, even when he is dead, to torture Clancy even further. In the end, it turns out that Hoffman was still alive and wakes up just before being cut by Lucas' saw, and when Clancy finally thinks it's over, Lucas says he wants to play another game. "Happy Birthday" and death Lucas brings Clancy to one of his trap rooms with a camera attached to him. Releasing his binds, Lucas tells Clancy to figure out a way to escape from the room, which Lucas claims would be from placing a candle in a cake. After enduring several torturous obstacles, Clancy manages to place the candle on the cake, which is revealed to be an explosive. Clancy had earlier used the tap of an oil barrel to uncover a clue, thus spewing oil around the room. With the exit closed and the oil spilled around the room, the fires triggered by the explosion consume and immolate Clancy, leading to his death. The Sewer Gators' van is left outside the house, while several newspapers report about the disappearances of the Sewer Gators team. Clancy's face can be seen in a brochure in the van. Eventually, Ethan Winters views his tapes as guides to navigate through the house, with the latter viewing the tape regarding his death. Before Ethan is put in the same trap room by Lucas, he discovers Clancy's charred body with the passcode to enter the room. Learning from Clancy's videotape, Ethan manages to outsmart Lucas' trap. Gallery Resident_Evil_7_-_Corpse.jpg|Clancy's body under Andre's corpse Pete_saving_player.jpg|Pete attempting to release Clancy Cadáver de Clancy Javis.jpg|Clancy's corpse Category:Resident Evil Heroes Category:Mature Category:Reporters Category:Victims Category:Lethal Category:Deceased Category:Horror Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Provoker